Just Another Day (in Paradise)
by weonlyliveoncesometimes
Summary: Felicity's search for her sunscreen is interrupted by her high school mean girl and then Oliver.


A/N: Hi, so this is a random one shot I started, forgot where I was going with it and then finished it...sort of to my displeasure, I will admit. But, I thought I'd post it anyway. As an apology for how long it's taken me to get the next chapter of _Get Fit_ up. So, here's your apology. It's a weird, sort of canon, sort of AU thing and I hope you all enjoy!

BTW, _no_ idea where the Puerto Rico setting came from. Nada. So, this is mostly just a completely random story.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Just Another Day (in Paradise)<strong>

It's just another day in paradise.

The sun is beating down on her skin, the waves are crashing against the white sandy beaches and Felicity Smoak is idly wondering if she should reapply some sunscreen.

It's hot in Puerto Rico.

Which is lovely, really, but it's been murder on her skin.

She'd gone a lovely shade of brown the first few days she'd been here and now, she has to preserve the brown and _not_ go red.

Like she did that one summer when she was thirteen and she'd spent days in pain. _Days_. It was horrible and then she'd peeled.

Like an orange.

Just…_peeled_.

So, sunscreen, probably a really good idea.

Especially given the beautiful white bikini she's wearing. It's pretty and it sets off her tan and makes her look pretty.

Apparently, anyway.

With a sigh, Felicity pushes up from her towel and reaches into the bag lying next to her, searching for the sunscreen she _knows_ is in there.

As she does this, she looks around the beach, observing the couple strolling along the beach hand in hand, the mother taking a photo of a toddler hugging their father, the frat boys tossing a ball about a little further down the beach.

Everyone looks relaxed and happy and unworried about sunscreen.

Which she still hasn't found.

Pushing her sunglasses up on top of her head, Felicity pulls the bag closer and opens it up a little better to continue searching through it.

There is definitely sunscreen in the bag.

She _knows_ it.

It's just hiding.

Very well, apparently, because Felicity is pretty sure it isn't in the bag. How is it possible that she can pinpoint a suspect on the other side of Starling City but can't find a bottle of sunscreen in her beach bag?

How is that possible?

"Felicity Smoak? Is that you?"

Glancing up from her search for the elusive sunscreen, Felicity squints up at the tall redhead standing next to her and has to concentrate for a moment to place the woman towering over her.

Until.

"Dana? Dana Anderson. Wow, um. Hi. This is random, how are you?" Felicity asks bewilderedly.

What on earth is her high school mean girl doing in Puerto Rico?

Actually, how can her high school mean girl be in Puerto Rico and her sunscreen _not_ be in Puerto Rico?

"I'm good. How are you, Smoak? It's been a while, something like ten, eleven years? I see that you're blond now?" Dana says, sugary sweet with a hint of derision coating her voice.

The tone used to make Felicity feel about three feet tall in high school.

Now, it barely makes a dent.

Although, memories of how nasty she could get keeps her from commenting that Dana seems to be plastic now.

Only just though.

_Fifteen_ years still hasn't dulled the memory of some of the nastier things Dana had said.

"Yes. Yes, I'm blond now." Felicity agrees, deciding that it's probably the safest answer to Dana's question. She then blanks on what to say next. "Um, how are you?"

What? It's not like she has a lot to say to this particular woman.

Dana Anderson as a teenager was a _nightmare_.

She'd come from a wealthy family, her father some high up in some casino or another and had wielded her wealth, beauty and position as captain of the cheerleading squad over the student population with the grace and cruelty of…a cat.

Felicity can't think of a better analogy.

Especially when Dana sits down next to her.

Felicity actually stares.

Then hastily pulls her sunglasses down to cover the fact that she's staring at the redhead.

Dana has definitely aged well.

Her face is smooth and youthful – although Felicity thinks that could be because of botox – and her red hair spills down in curls that Felicity is pretty sure mean that she hasn't set one foot in the ocean, at all.

Then there's the orange bikini over certain body parts that are _definitely_ bigger than they were in high school and the colorful cover up does nothing to hide it.

It doesn't hide the gigantic rock on her finger either.

Felicity blinks at it from behind her sunglasses and considers asking about it. Then reconsiders that idea.

Her memories of Dana in high school involved her lording her life over Felicity's.

Felicity is pretty sure that hasn't changed.

"I'm wonderful, actually. My business is doing well, you may have heard of it? _House of Dana_? I design high-end swimwear. It's sold in one of the casinos. That's how I met my husband, actually, I sell it in his fathers casino." Dana says, her tone suggesting Felicity should know all of this already.

Felicity doesn't.

But she refrains from saying that.

She doesn't think Dana would take it too well that Felicity has never heard of her business.

"Oh, that's – "

"You may have heard of my husband too? Jonathan Allen? He's the son of the owner of one of the casinos in Vegas. We met when I presented my designs." Felicity raises her eyebrows at that. "He was involved, already, but I, ah, convinced him that my designs were much better than his wife's."

Oh dear Lord, Dana really _hasn't _changed.

Felicity can still remember the drama of high school when Dana decided that she liked someone else's boyfriend more than her own.

It happened every six months and Felicity can still remember the scenes in the hallway of girls crying and Dana draped over their ex-boyfriends.

"Well, that's nice." Felicity musters the answer simply because she doesn't have any idea of what else to say. "I'm surprised to see you in Puerto Rico."

"Oh, I wanted somewhere exotic and Jonathan knew of this wonderful villa on the beach. He thought it would be private enough for us, if you get my meaning and he was willing to pay for the privilege it." Dana tells her, with a wink and a wave of her hand, indicating one of the luxury villas that dot the beach.

Felicity thinks the wink was just in case she didn't get the implication.

Like she could miss the implication.

The hand gesture was definitely to make her aware that she was staying in one of the villas.

Why is she deciphering Dana's hand movements? Honestly.

"That's lucky. It's lovely this time of year."

Dana tosses her hair in general agreement, maybe and then aims a hundred-watt smile at her.

"Anyway, enough about me. What about you? I'm so surprised by you being here. I would have thought you would be in Vegas. We all remember you working so hard at that restaurant and still managing to be top of the class! It was amazing." Dana's laugh is as grating as the comments and Felicity rolls her eyes.

There it is. There's the sweet reminder of what Dana had really enjoying lording over her in high school.

Felicity's lack of wealth compared to Dana's shouldn't have made her a blip on the redheads radar except, well, Felicity was smart.

Smarter than Dana and, after correcting the redhead one too many times in class? She'd been in Dana's sights for the last two years of high school.

It had been torture.

Felicity likes to think she'd gotten her revenge by graduating at the top of her class and earning the full scholarship to MIT.

She totally hadn't because the last thing Dana cared about was Felicity's actual grades or where she went to school or where she ended up.

Dana cared about being the best.

She'd made an issue of Felicity being smarter than her not because of the grades or anything but because Felicity was better at it than her.

Which is also the reason Dana has been implying that she's married a rich, successful man and has her own successful business.

Neither of which Felicity has ever heard of but that's not the point.

The point is Dana's married a rich, successful man and has her own business and Felicity's sitting on a beach in Puerto Rico looking for her sunscreen.

And, according to Dana, Felicity doesn't have a successful business or her own rich, successful man.

She doesn't have sunscreen either.

But that's beside the point.

The point is now that she has to think of something to say because Dana's looking at her expectantly and Felicity just bets that she can't wait to hear what Felicity has to say.

Not that she knows what she's going to say.

For once, she's trying to think before she speaks.

Except Felicity can't think of anything to say.

"Well? Any man in your life? What do you do? Are you still playing around with computers?" Dana prompts, her blue eyes glinting as she asks the questions.

Felicity stares at her.

She still doesn't know what to say.

"Well, I – "

"Felicity, you left the sunscreen in our room." Oliver interrupts her and Felicity turns to look up at him and finds him standing over her, holding the tube of sunscreen in his hand and staring at Dana. "Hello. Who are you?"

Dana looks thunderstruck at the sight of Oliver Queen standing next to them.

Felicity doesn't blame her. Oliver is standing beside them aviators covering half his face, shirtless, his swim trunks hanging low on his hips and the incredible view that is his chest in full view of appreciation.

Oliver reaches up and takes off his sunglasses, looking between them curiously.

Felicity's more concerned about the sunscreen he's holding than the curious look on Oliver's face.

"You found it! Why wasn't in my bag? Wait, why aren't you still on the phone? I thought that was going to take _hours_." Felicity asks, staring up at Oliver who has the grace to look a little sheepish.

She knew it!

She _knew_ that he'd stayed behind to catch an NFL game.

Before she can comment or actually accuse him of anything and even before Oliver can defend himself against the accusation that's coming, Dana jumps in.

"Hi, I'm Dana Allen, I went to high school with Felicity." Dana scrambles to her feet to offer her hand to Oliver.

She also gives him a smile that suggests she'll offer him a _lot_ more than her hand, if he was interested.

Felicity just rolls her eyes.

Oliver gives Dana this look that he gives everyone from her past, it's sort of an 'oh, so you _knew_ Felicity back then. Interesting.' He also ignores what Dana seems to be offering.

Felicity is both impressed by Oliver ignoring Dana's offer and a little bit irritated by the look he gives her.

It's not like he doesn't know who Dana is or anything about her past with Dana.

She's pretty sure he does it to annoy her.

"Oliver Queen. So, you went to high school with Felicity?" Oliver takes her hand and shakes it perfunctorily before letting it go and offering his hand to Felicity.

Felicity stares at him.

Why does she need to shake his hand?

She knows him already.

Felicity then realizes that Oliver's offered her his hand because she's the only one still sitting on the beach and he wants her to stand up.

Grimacing a little, she takes his hand and lets him pull her up.

"Yes, I did. She was such a great classmate. Always with the right answers and very studious…" Dana trails off as Oliver slides his arm around Felicity and tugs her into his side. "I'm sorry but how do you know each other?" Her tone is curious but her expression is closing in on venom.

Especially when Oliver glances at Felicity and then back at Dana with confusion.

"I'm Felicity's husband." He says, like Dana should know this already.

Felicity feels like she should point out that Dana _would_ have known this if Felicity had been able to get a word in.

"I'm sorry, what?" Dana's voice has taken on an edge and Felicity swallows. "You married Oliver Queen? How did I not hear about this? Since when?"

Felicity opens her mouth to reply when she catches a glimpse of the unimpressed expression on her husband's face.

Oh, this could be interesting.

"She did marry Oliver Queen," Felicity winces as Oliver refers to himself in the third person. She _hates _it when he does that. "Three years ago, to be exact. It was a small, exclusive affair with only good friends and family."

Felicity stops herself from snorting at Oliver's obvious taunt.

He's _so_ putting a spin on their wedding.

Diggle, Roy, Laurel and oddly enough Nyssa al-Ghul attended the small, exclusive affair Oliver's talking about.

They'd both been covered in blood – Oliver's, of course – and Diggle had performed the ceremony.

In the foundry.

At two in the morning after Oliver had nearly bled out on the medical table. She'd been nearly distraught the entire time and when Oliver had woken up, she'd demanded that he marry her or break up with her.

Oliver had chosen the former and Diggle had offered to marry them on the spot.

The fact that Diggle had been able to perform the ceremony is another mystery of Diggle no one has figured out.

It had _not_ been the dream wedding Felicity had dreamed of.

In fact, a wedding had not even remotely been in their future when she'd made the demand. They'd only been together for a year and a half when they'd married and neither one had brought up marriage before then.

"Oh. Well, isn't that lovely? So, you're married? To Oliver Queen?" Dana directs her question at Felicity, as if she can clarify exactly _how_ she's ended up married to Oliver Queen.

Because it _so_ out of the realm of possibility that she could have married someone like Oliver.

"Yes. Yes, I am. You obviously know about him, Dana? From Starling City, CEO of Queen Consolidated. We met by accident. Fortunately, he was _un_involved at the time. Lucky me, huh?" Felicity squeezes Oliver's waist and chooses to ignore the look he gives her.

It's his questioning, I-don't-know-what-you're-saying look that she gets when she's talking about something and he's not in the loop.

It's different from his you're-rambling-again-stop look or his you're-rambling-again-it's-cute look.

Felicity scrunches her nose at the thought. Oliver apparently has a lot of looks regarding her rambling.

"Oh yes, of course. Everyone knows about Oliver Queen. I just can't believe that I hadn't heard you got married. To Oliver Queen. Three years ago?" Dana seems stuck on that point, like it's impossible that Felicity could have married someone.

Let alone someone like Oliver.

Who is actually more than a rich, successful man. Oliver is actually still something of a celebrity and every once in a while; the whole stranded-on-an-island things pops back up.

So, Felicity can bet in Dana's eyes, she's outdone her in the husband category. Dana has a married a rich, successful man. Felicity's married a rich, successful, _high profile_ man.

Who is beginning to look a bit impatient with the fact that Dana's stuck on the fact that they're married.

"Yes. We were married and now, you're sort of interrupting our vacation." Oliver's a little shorter than before and much more dismissive.

Dana looks startled by Oliver's words and Felicity has to feel a little sorry for her. As far as she can remember, Dana was never very good at being dismissed. Especially by someone like Oliver.

"Oh! I'm sorry. What brings you to Puerto Rico?" Dana asks and Felicity can tell she's determined to carry on this conversation.

Felicity wonders if its because she's not used to being dismissed.

It's more likely that it's because she wants to gossip.

"We're on vacation." Oliver says it like Dana's an idiot and Felicity has to swallow a laugh at the look of shock on the redheads face. "We took a week off to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Dana asks curiously, pushing her sunglasses on top of her head.

Oliver glances down at Felicity as if to ask permission and Felicity just shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm pregnant."

Dana's mouth drops open at her pronouncement and Oliver squeezes her hip. Felicity looks up at him curiously and Oliver nods towards something in the background.

Dana opens her mouth to say something and is interrupted by what sounds like a text alert.

Dana pulls it out of, well, Felicity's pretty sure she pulls it out of nowhere and they watch as her face drops when she reads whatever's been sent to her.

"Um, I, I need to go. My husband, um, needs me." Dana stutters, gripping her phone tightly and turning back in the direction she'd gestured towards earlier.

"Oh, okay. I hope everything is alright." Felicity says and Dana looks at her briefly before giving a sharp nod.

"Oh, yes, it's fine. Bye."

Dana strides down the beach before Felicity can say anything else, her hair flying in the wind as she appears to struggle to not break into a run.

"He broke in about thirty seconds." Oliver says thoughtfully, rubbing his hand up her side and Felicity glances up at him.

"Seriously? Thirty seconds? Is that why you managed to see some of the game?" She asks, half-disapprovingly.

Oliver looks down at her and shakes his head. "No, I went over during an ad break. He was sitting on their balcony, discussing the next shipment. Do you think she knows what her husband does?"

Felicity shakes her head.

She has no doubt that Dana has absolutely no clue that her brand new, rich, successful husband is also a drug kingpin trying to take over the drug trade in Starling City.

Which is the _other_ reason why they've decided to venture to Puerto Rico.

Their original reason still stands, though.

"No, she's got no idea what he does. She thinks he's just the son of a casino owner." Felicity tells him and then laughs a little. "Thirty seconds? Honestly, that's weak."

Oliver chuckles. "It was. Did you have fun catching up?"

"Oh, absolutely, I can't believe I waited so long." Felicity rolls her eyes and then says softly, "her life isn't going to be easy when she finds out who she's married."

Oliver snorts a little at her words and Felicity gives him a dirty look.

"Her life is going to be exactly what she thinks it's going to be. She'll trade him in for a new husband in a few years." Oliver says cynically and then sighs. "I could only convince Jonathan to stay out of Starling not stop what he was doing. You know how complex his organization is."

Felicity nods briefly, having been the one to discover the network Dana's new husband so successfully runs.

"Well, we did what we came to do." Felicity says and pulls away from Oliver to bend over and pick up the sunscreen. "And now, you can put some more sunscreen on my back so we can enjoy the rest of our vacation without an _other_ business. Which, by the way, we're totally going to have to stop once we have the baby."

She then lets out a loud shriek.

Because Oliver grabs her around the waist and swings her up into his arms causing her to drop the sunscreen in order to grab his neck.

"We'll discuss that later." He says with a grin. "Right now, we need a swim."

Felicity stares at him and

"Oliver, don't you dare. Oliver, I'm serious, _Oliver!_" Felicity shrieks, wriggling in his grip in a very bad attempt to escape.

Unfortunately, her husband's grip is incredibly strong and Oliver just tightens it as she wriggles and he strides towards the water.

Before she can shriek anything else, Oliver strides right into the warm water and with a wicked grin aimed directly at Felicity, he falls into the ocean.

Felicity lets out an even louder shriek as she's submerged in the water and Oliver bursts out laughing as they both surface and Felicity splashes him even as he dodges the water and tackles her into the water again.

Felicity surfaces again and, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes, glares at her husband for all of about thirty seconds before starting to giggle as he adjusts his grip on her waist. Oliver presses a kiss to her mouth and grins at her.

"Just another day, huh?" He asks when Felicity's giggles subside.

"In paradise, don't forget that." Felicity says and Oliver just grins, one hand sliding around to press against her still flat stomach.

"Definitely just another day in paradise." He agrees.

Before leaning down to kiss her again.

* * *

><p>AN: I feel this is still quite a random story. Anyway, what did you guys think? If nothing else, it was my own take on a trope that's going around or been around or something like that. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
